The Cheeselands
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = , }} The Cheeselands, officially the Unified Republic of the Cheeselands, is a country in the North America region of the planet. It is surrounded on it's entire east and north side by one of the Great Sea's of the North and even has one of the seas within it, The Great Sea of Phyrexia. The Cheeseland's nearest neighbors include to the south Valona, on the east Jottonass, and to the northeast Mathen. The nation itself consists of seven states, with one being an island within the Sea of Phyrexia, which together form The Cheeselands. The largest of these states, and in which a large amount of the population resides, is known as Bacon ( The metropolitan area of the city of Bacon makes up the state while the city itself is the capital city of The Cheeselands. ) The Cheeselands is a parliamentary republic with seven main regions, each of which is governed by a state council in addition to the nation's federal government. The majority of the country was unpopulated until 2006 when the founder and current leader of The Cheeselands, ShadowDragon, brought the various peoples who inhabited the area together to form the country and allowed others to immigrate into the other unpopulated areas. It is a member of the Random Insanity Alliance, and with a population of over 75 000 people, it is one of the larger nations among the RIA member states. Nation Information The Cheeselandic Ministry of Foreign Affairs states that: "The Cheeselands is a sizeable, highly developed, and aging nation at 706 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Taoism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of The Cheeselands work diligently to produce Rubber and Lead as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. The Cheeselands is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of The Cheeselands has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. The Cheeselands allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. The Cheeselands believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The Cheeselands will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret." History Founding The Cheeselands is a somewhat older nation who has been a member Random Insanity Alliance since the day the alliance and the Cheeselands itself was founded. Since then the Cheeselands has been slowly building up power and is now one of the stronger nations of Planet Bob. Wars The Cheeselands has been a peaceful country throughout it's existence with only one known attack in it's history. This attack has long been forgotten due to poor record keeping but it happened long ago while the country was young. A allied country accidentally launched an attack on the Cheeselands due to a miscommunication causing the death of 158 Cheeselandic soldiers + 2 tanks, 1.728 technology, and 17.521 infrastructure. Instead of a war starting over it though the conflict was solved diplomatically and the attacking nation payed reparations for the damages caused by the single attack. Since then the Cheeselands has only come to the brink of war once during a time period known as the Third Great War. During this war certain events brought the Random Insanity Alliance and Maroon Defense Coalition into war. The Cheeselands however ended up not participating in the conflict due to internal problems within the country. The Cheeselands hwas recently brought to the brink of war once again but it never ended up entering the conflict. This conflict was the fourth of it's kind on Plant Bob, a great war like no other. In this conflict the Random Insanity Alliance with the The SuperFriends brought up arms against the Grand Global Alliance. Peace has no been declared in this conflict and due to that The Cheeselands once again didn't get a chance to fight. Due to this after the peace was declared The Cheeselands helped by sending out reconstruction aid to those who did fight within the war. Several months after this war the alliance became involved in one against a group of nations known as The Illuminati. The Cheeselands help was not needed in this war due as the engagement involved several other alliances. The enemy was easily defeated without any assistance from the Cheeselands. During the War of the First Coalition, the Cheeselands was invaded by the nation of Luciferon but has been able to successfully defeat it's opponent with the help of some allies (kellyatfsu of Lilafrica (RIA), Caesar101 of Republic of Azia (RIA), and WCaesarD of Rendavin (RoK) along with Lord_Doom of Foshizzle who was also invaded by Luciferon. Technology crash At the beginning of November 2007 a deadly virus outbreak occurred throughout the world. At this point many of the world's nations relied heavily on technology in such that The Cheeselands and almost all other advanced nations were hit greatly by this virus reducing their overall power. The virus went through a crippled around 75% of the planet's technology. It is unknown how this virus was created or how it spread so fast or even how it went unnoticed. The Cheeselands lost around 8,000 strength due to this event but it is still one of the stronger nations of the world in that even after this tragic event it is ranked at around 2,300 putting it stronger then 92.7% of the world's nations. While this loss seems great The Cheeselands has already taken steps to rebuild by building up more infrastructure and many other nations have lost much more strength. National Wonders During December 2007, by decree of ShadowDragon, a new system was developed. It was known as Social Security and it known as a wonder throughout the other nations of the world. As a result the people of the Cheeselands, mainly the people it affected, held celebrations throughout the nation. It is said this move shot up ShadowDragon's popularity to nearly 90%. This signifies the Cheeselands advance into the future and the ShadowDragon's goal to make a powerful nation of happy people. He then announced to the people that this was only the first step in a multitude of projects to come over the year. These massive creations are outlined in the government's new "National Wonder" project. The second step of the project was completed on January 9, 2008 when the new interstate highway system was opened across the country. This system, as it's name implies, allows easy travel through and to all of the states of the Cheeselands except the Island of Rhaat. The third major wonder, a Stock Market (The Cheeselandic Stock Exchange), built in the Cheeselands was completed and opened for business on Feburary 10. Within the first week of it's opening the market has massively expanded has proven a great success. On April 10, 2008 the next national wonder was completed by the government and is now known to the county as the Great Temple, a massive temple, not to only one religion, but available for every religion in the Cheeselands. On May 10, 2008 the Cheeselands Technology Division announced that the Internet had been successful set up in all parts of the country, allowing free and complete usage to all Cheeselandic citizens causing much happiness throughout the nation. On June 11, 2008 the Techology Division announced the formation of CSA, Cheeselandic Space Agency, and the formation of a new Space Exploration Program. This news was greeting with happiness and support throughout the country. Captain Planethood During the month of January 2008 the nations of the Random Insanity Alliance voted ShadowDragon, current leader of the Cheeselands and delegate to the alliance, into the position of Captain Planet. He had prevously attempted to run for the position around two months before this but was narrowly defeated. This victory is seen as a great honor throughout the Cheeselands as he defeated the great Meatkin Pie Mk. II in the election along with two other candidates. ShadowDragon then ran for this position again in the following month of February but this time the election was a very close one with ShadowDragon receiving only 34.09% of the votes narrowly defeating Prince Tomb with evil greg guy and Lord Doom tied close behind him. He also ran once again in in March 2008 but was defeated by Lord Doom who received 34.78% of the votes, DrunkWino in second place receiving 28.26% of the votes, ShadowDragon in third receiving 21.74% of the votes, and superdude in last place receiving 15.22% of the votes. In April 2008 ShadowDragon once again ran for the position but was defeated in a very crowed election by the first ever Captain Planet, Damen. He, however, later moved past this defeat and won the position again in the month of May using a very controversial technique of creating any campaign at all for the position. This technique paid off as ShadowDragon won with 60.00% of the vote against Damen. In June 2008 the position is once again up for grabs and ShadowDragon is currently in second place trailing narrowly behind Apophis775. In the next election he decided he would run for his first official government position in the alliance, Head of Internal Affairs, along with running for Captain Planet. He was up agaist the incumbents of both positions, invincible13matt as the HoIA and Apophis as the Captain Planet. The HoIA election was won with 59.38% of the votes and the CP election was won with 46.88% of the votes versus Apophis' 34.38% and Meatkin Pie's 18.75%. Environmental crisis In May 2008 an apparent breakdown in the environment of Planet Bob quickly expanded to a much higher level then normal. This change greatly affected several countries, even completely reducing the income of several larger nations. However due to the quick action of several people across the world the crisis was dramatically reduced. The affect, however, was not completely fixed as many lives across the world were lost and many nations were affected. The Cheeselands, thanks to ShadowDragon's more recent policies was almost completely unaffected by the incident. When some lives were lost due to the crisis, the number was considerably less then most countries around the world. The economy of the Cheeselands also stayed consistent throughout the incident, not rising or falling, unlike many other nations. To further help the economic growth of the nation ShadowDragon ordered the construction of a single border wall along the northern border which helped completely ease the environmental crisis making the Cheeselands environment rated a perfect five stars up from it's former four star rating. National Events Recently the Ministry of Internal Affairs has begun to release a catalog of major events which happen to the Cheeselands. *On June 23, 2008 a large earthquake shook through the state of Northland causing severe damage to several villages. The government responded by sending building materials to rebuild the damaged areas. *On June 28, 2008 it was announced that recently business in the Cheeselands has been at an all time high with the economy doing great. With this news the government chose to raise interest rates to allow citizens to earn more on investments. *On August 31, 2008 it was announced that the nation's airport were becoming dilapidated and crowded. The developers had asked asked for a government sponsored renovation and expansion project. The airport was renovated but was not expanded, giving the citizens an extra dollar of income. *In November 2008 there was a terrorist attack in the capitol city of Bacon. *On December 23, 2008 counterfeiters raided the national mint and stole the nation’s precious printing plates. They began to print large amounts of counterfeit money. Due to this military resources were devoted to counterfeit detection. *On February 1, 2009 it was announced that consumer spending was going down, unemployment on the way up, and the population was starting to get impatient. Due to this the government cut the amount of money going into wars and military so that there was more to circulate around the economy. Population happiness and citizen income both increased. *On February 8, 2009 Green Peace activists within the nation began calling on the government to create a national Earth Day holiday. They claimed that this holiday would serve to remind the citizens to appreciate their environment. Due to this the government created a national Earth Day holiday to remind the citizens to protect the environment. *On March 17, 2009 a series of storms hit the Cheeselands, causing widespread flooding, disruption, and downed power lines. Hundreds of people had had to be evacuated from their homes and many crops were destroyed. The Government extended their sympathies but also suggested that people should be doing more to help themselves. *On April 19, 2009 an international sporting event was to take place in a neighboring nation. The nation was, however, having financial trouble and asked the Cheeselands if they would provide several venues and housing for some of the events to take place in the nation. The Cheeselands accepted the invitation under the terms that it would be equal with the nation in hosting by becoming a co-host. This brought in money to the Cheeselandic economy. Milestones *On February 23, 2008 the Ministry of Internal Affairs of the Cheeselands announced that the country has now acquired over one billion dollars in taxes throughout its existence which also means one billion dollars has been used to strengthen the Cheeselands. *On March 9, 2008 the Ministry of Internal Affairs of the Cheeselands announced the country had reached a rating of 30,000 Nation Strength. *On June 23, 2008 the Ministry of Internal Affairs of the Cheeselands announced that the country has now acquired over two billion dollars in taxes throughout its existence. Government The government of The Cheeselands is an unique one. The formal leader is known as a ShadowDragon, so far only one ShadowDragon has ever held power and that is the original ShadowDragon and founder of the Cheeselands. The ShadowDragon holds near supreme power over all decisions in the Cheeselands but they more act as a guide and advice giver more then a dictator. Directly under the ShadowDragon is the Council of Twelve, composed of 12 of the Cheeselands smartest in several different categories. Under the Council lies a parliament of delegates from each of the seven states of the Cheeselands who work to present proposals and cases to the Council of 12 and the ShadowDragon. Besides the councils, a court system also exists comprised of a Supreme Court, the highest form of judgment and interpretation of the rights of the people, the Middle Courts, and the lower Courts. Cheeselandic Symbols The Flag The flag of The Cheeselands symbolizes peace, unity, and a common loyalty to The Cheeselands. The Flag is rectangular, with the colors arranged diagonally across it. The top left hand triangle is blue, the center band red and the bottom right hand triangle is green. The colors are separated by narrow white bands. On the blue triangle is a golden sun with twelve triangular rays. The rays are separated from the golden center by a blue ring. The sun symbolizes life and energy while the color gold represents warmth and the color of the plains of The Cheeselands. The blue in the flag symbolizes the Cheeselandic sky, the Great Oceans, and the importance of rain and water. The red within it represents the people, their heroism and their determination to build a future of equal opportunity for all. While the white refers to peace and unity and the green symbolizes our vegetation and agricultural resources. Coat of Arms The Coat of Arms of The Cheeselands is a powerful symbol in the county and is also full of several national symbols itself. In the middle is a shield with the national flag depicted on it. On top of the shield is a Shadow Eagle, a symbol of greatness within country. Flanking the shield are two wild Cheeselandic antelope on either side, representing courage, elegance and pride. Below the shield is an example of local Cheeseland flora symbolic of survival and national fortitude. Below all of this is the national motto: Unity, Liberty, Justice. Administrative Regions States The Cheeselands is split up into 7 seperate regions known as "States." These states are: *'Bacon': As the capital of The Cheeselands and the most populated city, the city and it's surrounding metropolitan area was declared it's own state. Bacon is the largest metropolitan area in The Cheeselands and is continuously expanding in size. The 2008 Census of The Cheeselands says that the population of Bacon metropolition area is around 38,000 people which means it contains a total of around 40% of the population of The Cheeselands as a whole. *'Mobius': The second largest state in The Cheeselands. Mobius contains several of the larger cities within The Cheeselands, including Central City which is some people say will soon grow to Bacon's size. Mobius is known for being the location of several of the most successful research and development companies. Due to this is also became the primary supplier of arms and other technology to the Cheeselandic military. The 2008 Census of The Cheeselands says that the population of Mobius is around 14,000 people. *'Phyrexia': The third state of The Cheeselands, Phyrexia is mainly known for it's manufacturing of machinery. Most of The Cheeselands technology is created in Phyrexia. It also is known for two major landmarks, the Great Planes of Cheese and the Great Sea of Phyrexia. The 2008 Census said that the population of Phyrexia is around 11,000 people. *'Island of Rhaat': The fourth state of The Cheeselands is known as the Island of Rhaat. As it's name suggests, The Island of Rhaat is an island in almost the very center of the Great Sea of Phyrexia. It is large enough that it was declared it's own state at the beginning of 2007. The island is around 50 square miles large and houses around 4,000 people according to the 2008 census. This state is unique as it is located within another and that it is an island state. The isle is known for it's strange flora and fauna which are mostly completely unique from all other parts of The Cheeselands. It is also one of the main vacation points in The Cheeselands due to it's beauty. Around 25 square miles of the island is competely jungle and has been declared by the government a national park. It was made into one for half of the island will stay wild and mostly untouched by humans and so the various flora and fauna will survive for future generations to see, study, and enjoy. *'Northland': The fifth state admitted to the Cheeselandic union. Northland, much like it's name suggests, is the north most state of the Cheeselands. It is known for it's large uninhabited forests spreading over most of the state. The temperatures get rather cool in the winter, usually on average around 0°C (32°F) and in the summer the average temperature is around 15°C (59°F). The 2008 Cheeselandic Census said that the population of Northland was around 7,000 people. *'Rath': The sixth state admitted to the union. It is a combination of several of the Cheeseland's southern territories. The people of Rath enjoy a more warmer and gentle climate compared to the other states. The 2008 Census stated that Rath had a population of around 9,000 people. *'Zone 7': The smallest of the Cheeselandic states, Zone 7 is almost entirely made up of military personal. The name refers to the main military base of the same name located at the very center of the state. It contains around 70% of the Cheeselandic military forces during peacetime. Colonies *As of now the Cheeselands has only one autonomous colony. It is known as the Techno Union which was established on the moon by the Cheeselands Space Agency (CSA), this colony is lead by a man known as General Grievous who is a highly established general in the Cheeselandic army. Geography Terrain The Cheeselands is currently a growing nation with a size of over one thousand square miles. The upper portion of The Cheeselands has a temperate climate while the lower portion is somewhat warmer and is said to be somewhere in between a tropical and temperate climate. The Cheeselands is located near several of the Great Seas of the North in which it's entire north and west borders are covered mostly by them. One of these seas is also located within the Cheeselands and is known as the Great Sea of Phyrexia. It lies within the state of Phyrexia and also contains another state, the Island of Rhaat. The Cheeselands' high point is Mount Pie at 4,516 feet, which is only 15 miles away from the low of 531 feet at the shore of Lake Phyrexia. Notwithstanding dramatic local differences in elevation and the scattered forests, much of the country is composed of gentle plains between the large man-made cities. Besides the most well known lake, the Great Sea of Phyrexia, the Cheeselands contains many other large and small lakes including two others which when put together cover roughly the same amount of space as the Sea of Phyrexia. Climate The climate throughout the country is mild and temperate with temperatures rarely falling below 0 °C (32 °F) or rising above 30 °C (86 °F) in populated areas. Conditions vary sharply across regions from extremely wet on the coast of the Great Sea of Phyrexia to semi-arid the Desert Basin of inland Mobius and subtropical in Northland. Of the main cities, Zone 7 is the driest, receiving only some 25 in of rain per year. Central City, the wettest, receives almost twice that amount. Culture Sports :For more information see: The Cheeselands at the Transvaal World Cup The various Cheeselandic stats have always their own local popular sports but the Cheeselands itself has never actually had any national sports or national sports teams. Recently however, ShadowDragon has applied the Cheeselands to join the Transvaal World Cup. It will be the Cheeselands first international sporting tournament. A team has been chosen for this event but a name for it has not yet been decided. Voting is currently going on to see what is the most popular name. Military The United Cheeselandic Armed Forces or UCAF are the main military services of the Cheeselands. In general, it refers to the four active components, more commonly known as branches, of the military services of the Cheeselands: *United Cheeselandic Army (UCA) *United Cheeselandic Air Force (UCAF) or United Rebublic of the Cheeselands Air Force (URCAF) *United Cheeselandic Navy (UCN) *Elite Guard of the Cheeselands (EGC) *Cheeselandic Intelligence Agency (The Agency) The Army The United Cheeselandic Army or UCA is the largest and oldest branch of the armed forces of the Cheeselands. Like all armies, it has the primary responsibility for land-based military operations. As of November 2007 the peacetime Army of the Cheeselands contains around 19,000 active troops. These troops are split up into several squads and divisions: *Armored Corps **1st Armored Division (The Flying Tigers) **2nd Armored Division (The Crimson Wolves) **3rd Armored Division (The Devil Dogs) *Infantry Corps **1st Infantry Division (The Big Number 1) **2nd Infantry Division (The Untouchables) **3rd Infantry Division (The Predators) The Air Force The United Cheeselandic Air Force or UCAF sometimes also called the United Rebublic of the Cheeselands Air Force or URCAF is the current air force of the Cheeselands. The Cheeselands has purchased the top of the line bombers and fighters with a maximum number of the aircrafts. The pilots are given tough training and constant exercises around The Cheeselands itself to make sure they are in perfect condition in case their need is ever called upon. As of now the Air Force has never been needed or used. The Navy The United Cheeselandic Navy or UCN was created on July 9, 2008 by decree of the ShadowDragon with the christening of the Cheeselands first naval ships. The ShadowDragon has already set a plan for the enlargement of the Cheeselands' peacetime naval forces, sending in orders for several new ships to be constructed. The ShadowDragon wishes for the country to have one of the world's top navies. This is due to the fact that several naval technology discoveries have been made recently allowing for many nation's in the world to begin constructing ships, creating a sort of Naval Race between the nations of the world. The Elite Guard The United Cheeselandic Elite Guard or UCEG are a group of warriors handpicked by the Council of Bacon. These guards are known as the Immortals due to the fact it is invariably kept up to strength; if a man is killed or falls sick, the vacancy he left is at once filled, so that the total strength of the corps is never less and never more than three thousand. Of all the troops in Cheeselandic army, these native Cheeselandic people are not only the best but also the most magnificently equipped. The dress of these troops consisted of a special emblem on their embroidered armor, a powerful layer of extra armor over their cloths which give them a fearsome look. They also carry a special light shield of sorts which can block many bullets, ammo belts below around their chest, and even short spears bayonets of sorts easily accessible under their sleeves. Their main weapons are powerful yet light machine guns and bows with special poison arrows, and two special daggers on their belts beside the right thigh. When going to battle they are equipped with a special helmet/mask which matches the armor and makes them all look basically the same and which is also used to strike fear into their enemies. They have great battle strength and agility. They are constantly trained in order for them to become stronger. They are the Elite Guard and bodyguards of the great ShadowDragon himself and the protectors of Bacon. The Agency Most of the details of the Cheeselandic Intelligence Agency, usually just referred as The Agency, are classified but what is known is that it's membership includes some of the Cheeselands top spies. The Agency's prime directive, as it's name suggests, is to collect information. When needed, however, it's members are also equipped for far more top secret and dangerous missions. Category:The Cheeselands Category:Good Nation Pages